legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S2 P1/Transcript
(Jordan is seen walking through town disguised as Weiss before he walks past a man who then turns and looks down at his pocket) Man: Hey, my wallet! Jordan: *Weiss voice* Don't look at me you old fool. You're blaming the wrong kid. Man: You took it didn't you?! Jordan: *Weiss voice* Do I look like the kind of asshole to steal from such a pitiful old man? Why don't you go find it and stick where the sun don't shine? Man: Don't take that tone of voice with me little lady! Jordan: *Weiss voice* Shut up. (The man is then pushed to the ground with Jordan making no movement to do so) Man: W-What?? Jordan: *Weiss voice* Now buzz off before you piss me off even more. (The man gets up and runs off as Jordan steps into an alleyway and transforms back to normal. He then pulls out the wallet and empties it out) Jordan: Heh, this is too easy for me. (Jordan takes the money before he stands and looks out into the street) Jordan: Now then, time for another round. (Jordan transforms back into Weiss as he walks out into the street. It then cuts to the Defenders who are seen back at home preparing to go after Jordan) Alex: Alright, we all know the plan right? Erin: Me, Alex, Rose and Jack are gonna go after Jordan, you all are gonna stay and watch for any suspicious activity. Scott: Right. Omega: You guys sure you wanna go alone? That doesn't sound safe. Rose: We'll be fine Omega. Don't worry. Jack: Besides, this guy can't be too hard to find. Erin: But no matter what happens, we need to remember that he's our brother Alex. We can't hurt him. Alex: I didn't plan on it Erin. (Miles then opens a portal for the group) Miles: Portal's open guys. Jack: Let's do this. Scott: Good luck guys. Erin: Thanks Scott. We'll be right back. (The group then goes through the portal as it shuts behind them, leaving the other heroes at home) Scott: So, who wants to go play video games? Charlie: I do! Sammy: Yay! (Scott, Charlie and Sammy go to play video games) Lestros: Don't beat them at the game too hard Scott! Scott: I won't! (Lestros smirks before it cuts to outside the house where a hooded figure is seen watching the house. It then cuts to Alex and the others arriving in Remnant.) Alex: Alright Rose, time to track Shade down. Rose: Huh? Erin: You and Jack are gonna go make sure he's safe. Me and Alex are gonna go find Jordan. Jack: Alone? Alex: I doubt he's gonna trust us if we bring you two. It's best for his siblings to find him. Rose: Right. Erin: Just try and make sure Shade isn't found. That's all we ask. Rose: Don't worry! I'll keep my brother safe! Erin: *Smirks* That's my girl. (Jack and Rose run off as Erin and Alex look at each other) Alex: So where do we start? Erin: There's gotta be a place he could be hanging out at around here somewhere. Alex: Then let's look around for a town or something. Maybe that could be a start. Erin: Right. (The two begin walking off. It then cuts back to Jordan who is seen transforming back into his regular form as he empties out more wallets) Jordan: Haha! I'm set! (Jordan pockets all the money before he throws the wallets to the ground) Jordan: Who thought this would be so easy? These forms really help out with this! ???: Hey! (Jordan transforms back into Weiss before he steps out into the street) Jordan: Great. Someone called the damn cavalry. Man: There she is! (The man Jordan robbed from earlier is coming toward him with a pair of armed guards) Jordan: *Weiss voice* Is there a problem officers? Guard #1: Ma'am did you- …. Wait a minute. Weiss Schnee??? Jordan: *Weiss voice* Indeed I am. Guard #2: Oh we are sorry to disturb ma'am, but this man says you robbed from him. Jordan: *Weiss voice* Ugh! That's crazy! (Jordan then starts thinking to himself) Jordan: *thinking* Jeez, this disguise is a pain to use. But as long as they don't see who I really am, I'll be fine. *Out loud in his Weiss voice* Why would I steal from him? Man: Hey stop lying! You stole my wallet! Jordan: *Weiss voice* Officers, this man is CLEARLY jealous of my success and is using it as an excuse to falsely accuse me of something I did not commit. Man: I am NOT falsely accusing! She DID steal form me! Jordan: *Weiss voice* Prove it. (Jordan's eyes glow yellow for a split second as does the man's. He then looks up confused) Man: Hey, what's going on here? (Jordan smirks) Guard #1: Sir, you said this girl was stealing from you. Man: Stealing from me? What do I have to steal? Jordan: *Weiss voice* That's what I'm saying! Guard #2: Wait, what? Man: Look I don't know what's going on, but I think there's been some kind of mistake here. Jordan: *Weiss voice* You think? Guard #1: Well if that's the case, we'll leave you alone then. Guard #2: Sorry about that. Jordan: *Weiss voice* Yeah, right. (Jordan walks off away from town before he transforms back into his regular form) Jordan: God that was awful. But at least I got the cash! Alex: Jordan! (Jordan stops in his tracks before he looks to find Alex and Erin approaching) Jordan: Bro? Erin: There you are! Jordan: The hell are you guys doing here? Alex: We came to find you bro! Erin: We were so worried! Jordan: Worried? Why would you need to worry about me? Alex: Uh, you RAN off into a world we hardly know! Erin: But at least you're okay. Now come on, let's go home. Jordan: Go home? Why? Alex: Dude, mom and dad are probably worried sick about you. Erin: Plus, you can't just run off alone like this! Jordan: But I'm doing just fine on my own. Alex: How? (Jordan pulls out all the money he stole as he smiles) Jordan: Check it out! Alex: Wh-Where did get all the money? Jordan: From stupid people. Erin: Did- … Did you-..... JORDAN LORTHARE, DID YOU STEAL THAT MONEY!? Jordan: You know it! Alex: W-Why?! You can't steal stuff Jordan! Jordan: Why not? It's free game out here bro. Erin: THAT is a crime young man! We DO NOT steal! Jordan:.... Why? Alex: Oh man... Jordan: Look, I needed a way to start out here bro. Besides, how am I gonna start my gang without money? Erin: HUH?!! Jordan: Yeah! And once I get Shade in on it, we'll be rolling in cash! Alex: Okay, first of all, you're not starting a gang Jordan! Second of all, you're not going to see Shade! Jordan: Why not? Erin: Because you're trying to start a life of crime Jordan! And in case you didn't get it, Shade's not a bad person anymore! Jordan: Hey, dad was a criminal as a kid. Why can't I be one? Alex: There's a REASON dad isn't a criminal anymore Jordan! Being a criminal is wrong! Dad became a hero to SAVE people, not steal their belongings! Jordan: If dad wanted to save lives, WHY was he a criminal in the first place? Huh? Erin: Whatever dad's reason's were DO NOT matter! He is a hero now! And no way is my little brother going to be a criminal! Jordan: Well technically I wasn't committing the crime. (Jordan then transforms into Weiss) Jordan: *Weiss voice* This chick was! Erin: *gasp* Jordan! Alex: That's messed up bro! Jordan: *Weiss voice* What's wrong bro? I'm keeping my identity secret at least. Erin: But you're hurting her reputation by doing that Jordan! Alex: Yeah! You can't just disguise yourself as someone to cover up your crime! Jordan: *Weiss voice* But she's a massive bitch Alex! Alex: Okay, language! Also, you can't do this Jordan! This isn't what mom or dad would want from you! (Jordan then transforms back) Jordan: Bro, no one's getting hurt from this! Calm down! Erin: Not until you swear off crime for good Jordan! Jordan: What? Erin: You heard me little bro. Jordan: Aww come on sis you- Erin: You are going to SWEAR off crime forever, and you are gonna come home with us right now! Jordan: No! I'm not going back! Alex: Huh? Jordan: If I go back, they'll lock me back in that hospital again! Erin: Jordan, calm down. Jordan: PLEASE don't make me go back sis! I-I swear I won't steal anymore if you let me stay guys! Alex and Erin:..... Jordan: Please guys. If you let me stay, I'll go stay with Shade! And if I do something wrong, they can tell you guys about it and you can drag me right back home. Please... Erin: I mean....Should we? Alex:...… *Sighs* … If we let you, you promise not to do anything bad? Jordan: I promise! Truly! I promise! Alex: And you're going to call mom and dad. Right? Jordan: Yes bro I promise! They don't have to worry about me! Alex: Well....Alright then, you can stay. (Jordan hugs Erin and Alex) Jordan: Oh thanks guys! I swear you won't regret this! (Jordan starts to crush with his bear hug) Erin: J-JORDAN!! CRUSHING!! Alex: TOO MUCH!! HUGGING!!! Jordan: Oops! *Let's go* Sorry. Don't know my own strength. Erin: Hey its okay... *Smiles* I can't stay mad at my new baby brother! Alex: Yeah. Don't worry, we'll make sure you don't stay in the hospital again when you decide to come home. Jordan: Thanks guys! Hey um... You don't know where Shade is do you? Alex: I don't know. Shade and the others are kinda on the move a lot. Jordan: Dang. Oh well, I can find them. Alex: How? Jordan: Smell bro. Smell. Erin: Can you really do that? Jordan: Yeah! Can't all Targhul? Alex: I guess. Well, good luck bro! Erin: We'll be sure to visit you often when you're ready! Jordan: I will! I'll call mom and dad and talk to them as soon as possible! *Hugs Alex and Erin* Thanks guys! I love you both! Alex: Heh. We love you to Jordan. (Jordan lets go as Alex and Erin wave and walk off. Jordan then pulls the money from his pocket) Jordan: *sigh* I thought they'd never leave. Now to go find Shade. (Jordan walks off as he puts the money in his pocket. It then cuts to the Defenders back home as Pearl is seen on the couch sleeping with Charlie and Sammy watching her) Charlie: Dude, you ready? Sammy: You got the whipped cream? Charlie: Yeah. Let's get this prank going. (Charlie and Sammy sneak over where Pearl is seen hanging her hand off of the couch) Sammy: Alright, spray it on. (Charlie sprays whipped cream onto Pearl's hand) Charlie: Now what? (Sammy takes a small leaf and starts tickling Pearl's nose, soon causing her to smack her face with her hand, splattering it with whipped cream and waking her up) Pearl: What the?! (Charlie and Sammy start laughing at Pearl who stares at them angrily) Pearl: Charlie, Sammy! You jerks! Charlie: Haha! We got her man! Sammy: Yeah we d- (Sammy then starts to make choking noises as he reaches for his throat) Pearl: Sammy? Charlie: Yo Sammy, you okay? (The other Defenders look over at Sammy before he's suddenly thrown through the window by an unseen force) Charlie: SAMMY!! (The heroes all get up and run out after Sammy. They head outside and find him on the ground rubbing his neck coughing) Ian: Sammy, are you okay? Sammy: I'm fine. But I think that's the guy who did it! (The heroes look up to find a hooded man standing in the yard) Lestros: Who the heck? Mina: Hey, who are you? ???: Hm, you wanna know huh? Izuku: Kinda! Now tell us! ???: The Shadows call me Starkiller. Uraraka: Starkiller? Omega: Well that's surprising for a name. Starkiller: Now then, where's the god at? (The heroes are silent as Lestros tries to hide behind the group) Tom: We uhhh, don't know what you're talking about. Ian: Why would we know a god? Starkiller: I can see him right there. (The heroes all look back at Lestros) Lestros: No you don't. Starkiller: Yes I do. You can't hide. Ian: Well what do you want with him Starkiller? Starkiller: Alkorin's sent me to get that Stone from his body. No matter the cost. Omega: And you think you're gonna get away with that? There's one of you and plenty of us to go around. Tom: Yeah! You're not laying a hand on our friend you got that?! (Alex, Erin, Jack and Rose then leave the house and join the others) Erin: Guys? Alex: The hell are you guys doing? Jack: Who the hell is that? Ian: Well he came to get Lestros and steal his Stone, so that's happening. Rose: Seriously? Tom: Yeah. Jack: Well we can't have that can we? Rose: We gotta stop him then! Starkiller: Try it kids. (The heroes all arm themselves) Alex: Gladly. Erin: Let's take this freak down! TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels